<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway Faraway by iuam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111110">Runaway Faraway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuam/pseuds/iuam'>iuam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alot of grammar mistakes, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, english isnt my native language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuam/pseuds/iuam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe, where Kalim Al-Asim decides to runaway from everything. His family, friends, country, and his own identity.</p><p>To where though? To where no one recognizes him for who he was, nor what he was known for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Usual Day, Usual Acts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is literally my first time writing and using ao3, there's alot, I mean, ALOT of grammar mistakes, and I'm still learning how to use Ao3, so yeah &lt;3</p><p>Also this is a very, VERY self-indulgement fanfic.</p><p>I needed somewhere to atleast release one of my fanfics somewhere cause my storage is not having it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like any other day for Kalim Al-Asim in his school life.</p><p>    He wakes up in his bedroom, gets up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and head out for his classes for the day.</p><p>    He walks through the mirror leading to the mirror chamber of the school, upon arriving, he goes to his first class, History.</p><p>    Kalim loves history, to him, learning about different countries, their cultures, and it's histories truly fascinates him. </p><p>    He walked through the hallways of the main school building to the classroom he was designated to for his class.</p><p>    While walking, he meets up with Silver, his classmate.</p><p>    "Good morning Silver!" He greets with a smile on his face.</p><p>    "Morning Kalim.." he yawns then he made a small smile to him.</p><p>    A little bird landed on top of Silver's head.</p><p>    "Ahah! Did you just wake up?" </p><p>    "Yup, I fell asleep, I think, on the way to history." Silver answers.</p><p>    "Hmm, you always fall asleep time to time, did you ate breakfast yet?" Kalim hums.</p><p>    "Uh..."</p><p>    <i> Earlier this morning.. </i></p><p>    Silver was walking through the Diasomnia hallways, ready to go to classes as always.</p><p>    "Ugh...what's that horrible smell..?" His nose twitches to the smell lurking around.</p><p>    "Haven't you heard Silver?" A first year appeared next to him.</p><p>    "Heard what?"</p><p>    "Lilia's cooking breakfast today.." He whispered to him.</p><p>    Then it hit him, "so that's why that old man went to the store yesterday, No wonder the halls and the lounge are so quiet. All the residents already went out."</p><p>   "Well, not all of them Silver!" Sebek appeared behind the two.</p><p>    "I haven't left at all!"</p><p>    "This guy has guts." Silver and the first year thought.</p><p>    "Uh..well anyways I'll be heading off, see ya" the first year then disappeared in thin air.</p><p>    . . . . .</p><p>    Silver and Sebek couldn't believe what they just witnessed, and all they can think of was.</p><p>    "What the fuck" </p><p>    Well, to be honest they experienced much more than what just happend now, but it was morning and both couldn't process their mind in the morning or at all.</p><p>    "I'm heading out, also Sebek can you tell the old man  to buy me a new alarm clock? Mine recently broke."</p><p>    "Again? Fine, but don't you already have so many alarm clocks? Isn't one fine enough for you to wake up?"</p><p>    "I'm just a heavy sleeper, and it's really difficult to just wake up okay?"</p><p>    "Tch, alright then."</p><p>    "Has dorm leader already left Sebek?"</p><p>    "It seems so"</p><p>    "I see, well then let's both head out, I'm sure that old man will come chasing us after his done with making breakfast."</p><p>    "Well Master Lilia sure is..um...passionate about cooking, although he needs to...uh.."</p><p>    "I need to what?"</p><p>    Lilia appeared upside down in front of the two, blocking their way out.</p><p>    Silver panicked, carried Sebek, and run.</p><p>    "Huh? Those two must be late then." He tilts his head.</p><p>    <i> Flashback end... </i></p><p>    "I did ate something on the way here, I think it was an egg sandwich and milk." Silver responds.</p><p>    "Oh I see!" </p><p>    "Anyways let's hurry up or else Mr.Trein might scold us again for being late."</p><p>The two got to class, and spent the rest of day together in class.</p><p>    Kalim and Silver split up and went on with their own ways. Kalim thought how his school life would be if he was placed in Diasomnia. </p><p>    Kalim went to the school library, and searched for book that he needed for his homework, while searching.</p><p>    "Uwah~ It's Little sea otter!" </p><p>    Floyd immediately embraced Kalim the moment he saw him.</p><p>    "Woah, ahah! Hey Floyd! Looks like you aren't on duty for Monstro Lounge today huh?" Kalim suprised by his sudden hug.</p><p>    "Eheh~ lil sea otter let's play together, you've got nothing to do this afternoon right? C'mon lil sea otter.." </p><p>    "Floyd, you shouldn't bother Kalim's studies, my apologies Kalim." Jade appeared beside Floyd.</p><p>    "Ehhh~ lil' sea otter are you doing something this afternoon?"</p><p>    "Yup! I'm searching for a book I need for my assignment right now!"</p><p>    "Tch, bummer." Floyd released Kalim from his embraced.</p><p>    "Well then, the two of us will be heading off, goodbye Kalim." Jade bid his farewell.</p><p>    "Bye lil' sea otter, let's play when you can only focus on me, okay~?" </p><p>    "Sure thing Floyd!" </p><p>    "You promise?"</p><p>    "Ofcourse! I promise!" He smiles at him.</p><p>    "Okay~ bye bye lil sea otter.."</p><p>    And the twins exit the library heading to the mirror chamber.</p><p>    Kalim spent his afternoon trying to find the book he needed.</p><p>    "That's strange, I can't find it...I'm sure it's here, where could it have gone to?"</p><p>    "Oh? You seemed troubled Kalim." Riddle approached him.</p><p>    "Oh hey Riddle, uh it's nothing really!"</p><p>    "Nothing? Then why do I see you frantically searching around the library, for what it looks like, a book?" Riddle raised an eyebrow to him, and crossed his arms.</p><p>     "Ehehe...Well I'm searching for a book called The Basics of Water Magic, have you seen it?" </p><p>    "Oh, my apologies I've been reading it the whole time, here you go." He lends the leather book to him.</p><p>    "Uwah! Finally I found you! Thank you so much Riddle!" Kalim finally relieved with the book in his hands.</p><p>    "No problem, next time if you can't find a book, ask someone or the school librarian." Riddle suggested to him.</p><p>    "Hehe, will do!" Kalim answers</p><p>    "Now then, I shall be heading out; according to the Rules of The Queen of Hearts #167, One shall, drink herbal tea with 3 sugar cubes, before 6 o'clock, every thursday."</p><p>    "Alrighty then, thanks Riddle! See ya!" Kalim waves goodbye at him.</p><p>    As Riddle walks away from Kalim and exits the library, and even after everything that happend to him, he still follows the rule, Riddle is so cool! </p><p>    Kalim with the book in his hands, exits the school library as well.</p><p>    Walking through the quiet hallways, walking, walking, and walking.</p><p>   <i> Hmmm...maybe I should throw another banquet? Since it's almost weekends might as well celebrate, yeah?</i></p><p>
  <i>    Ohhh!! Maybe this time I could bring the persian monkeys and the purple peacocks again too!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Ahaha! Scarabia is so lucky to have me as their dorm leader! Ahaha....haha...ha...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Sigh...do they...really think...about me..?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    I mean ofcourse they do, I'm their dorm leader after all but, after what happend months ago, maybe their actually reconsidering on replacing me...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    What if their just pretending to like me? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>    To get closer to me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    And take everything away I hold so dear, in a blink of an eye.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    . . . . .</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    It never ends does it..?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    The endless possibilities of the eldest getting in danger, huh</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Someone always has to be there to protect and save me, but that's not what I only fear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Something that overcomes that, the fear of people not allowing my presence..</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    The fear of ignorance...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    I never talk about myself when I'm talking with someone, especially if their distressed. It's about them, not me; and never was me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Is it selfish that, I want an excuse that will allow me to live by others..?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    In their eyes, I'm just some happy-go-lucky rich kid, who likes to throw parties, whenever I get the chance to.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Am I not bringing them indanger whenever I throw parties? That's the perfect time to threaten the eldest and its colleageus too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Maybe I shouldn't throw a banquet, it may lure in danger...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Maybe I just shouldn't be here anymore.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    What if I just...ran away from all of this.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    No more annoyance to them, no more...me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    It's no problem for my family if I ran away, they could just replace their heir and I'm sure they'll eventually forget me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    If I ran away I'm sure I won't bring danger to anyone who gets close to me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    If I ran away, I'm sure he will be glad.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    I'm sure of it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    I just..know it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>    . . . </i>
</p><p>    Kalim walked faster through the hallways into the mirror chamber and into Scarabia he went, and he immediately went inside his bedroom.</p><p>    <i> I made up my mind, I'm running away, to somewhere far away.</i></p><p>
  <i>    Far away from my family.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Far away from my friends.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Far away from the school amd everyone too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Far away from "Kalim Al-Asim"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    And I know exactly where I can go too, with no worries, and no fear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>    Tomorrow night, I'll leave for them. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fae and The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalim prepares for his leave tomorrow evening, although the prince of the Valley of Thorns has his own plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me when, me when are exams are literally next week and im procastinating and its literally 5 am</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the thursday night has fallen, the next friday sun came to arise. </p><p>Kalim has always been weary of his surroundings, it's conditions, the time of day and the people.</p><p>Eversince the first happening of his assassination when his was a little boy, he became more of a light sleeper than he was.</p><p>Even the slightest sound or vibration can cause him to waken from slumber. </p><p>But this thursday evening, he didn't even thought of sleeping, instead he was preparing his leave for tomorrow.</p><p>In his hands is his phone, searching on a search engine, "essential needs to survive on your own"</p><p>Several articles and websites has shown up.</p><p>Clicking, reading, taking notes, exiting the tab, repeat.</p><p>"I wonder how long will I be able to survive with this until I need to gather more..?"</p><p>Kalim put thought on the things he have put inside the duffel bag he will be leaving with.</p><p>"For water, my unique magic is enough for it, Clothes? I have 3 shirts, 3 tank tops, 2 sweaters, 3 hoodies, 4 shorts, 4 sweatpants,  and about 10 underwears..I think that'll last me till...ummm...a week and 3 days If I dont wash them. I can wash them with oasis maker, ah..but i'll need detergent..Add that to the shopping list.."</p><p>Mumbling, muttering, replacing, counting, maximizing, minimizing, Kalim needs to be careful on how he spends his daily neccessities, otherwise his life will end on a short stick. </p><p>The Scarabia dormitory is now fully silenced, the time is now 11 o'clock in the evening, Kalim has just finished multiple times rechecking his needs in his black duffel bag, and rereading the things he needs to buy on the list.</p><p>"Alright..that should be good enough for now.."</p><p>After hiding his duffel bag somewhere in his bedroom,   and turning ofd the lights that lits up the now dimmed room, Kalim layed down on his bed, and reached at the bedside table for his phone.</p><p>Opening his phone, he noticed a notification; he tapped on the notification, It was a message from an unknown number.</p><p>"Good evening Asim, It's me, Malleus Draconia; I hope you remember me, shall we meet outside the botanical garden at 12 am? I have something I have always wanted to discuss about, and hear your opinion and experience on this topic. I bid you my best regards." </p><p>
  <i> Malleus?<br/>
So even he has a phone..<br/>
Well I mean, his way of communication is way out to date right now, I guess even he had to adjust with how things are like right now..<br/>
Must be difficult for him, he must be so used to giving out letters and the like. <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kalim staring at the message, blankly with now nothing in his mind.<br/>
Time has completely passed by now.<br/>
.....<br/>
In the main campus, outside botanical garden, stands outside a figure observing the greenhouse walls, the next king of the Valley of Torns, wondering around...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Human truly are fascinating, overcoming the odds of the supernatural by taking advantage of what they have and it's disadvantage makes them very, very wonderful..especially K—"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Malleus!" A voice from aboved was heard.<br/>
When Malleus looked up to its origin, he saw Kalim riding on the magic carpet, rushing to him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I...hah....I'm so..sorry!! I slept all of a sudden..!! I'm terribly sorry Malleus, I must have kept you waiting.. I'm really sorry Mall—"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"And you have the magic carpet accompany you? Wonderful, shall we take flight now?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Huh..? Oh sure thing...! Hope on!"<br/>
Kalim patted the open spot next to him, and so Malleus on the said spot and as he sat the magic carpet flew up into the starry night sky.<br/>
_____</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The cold breeze brushed their skin, feeling rather cold; but Kalim was used to it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"So...what did you wanted to talk about?" Kalim broke the silence.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Well, I wanted to talk about you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Me..?" His ruby eyes widen, in suprise of what the horned man had said out his pale lips..</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"W-why talk about it me though? Has..something happend? I mean we don't really hang out much, but If anythi—"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fufu...Kalim there is no need to be so nervous, all I wanted was your company, after all we have the same life but different situations that occurs in it." Malleus butted in before he could continue.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> 'If I think about it, yeah we are the same, aren't we Malleus?' </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I have receive the support and warmth of affection from my dorm and back at the Valley of Thorns, sure there has been some misunderstang here and there."<br/>
"That is that and this is this, right?" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Correct, fufu...Kalim what do you think?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"About what.."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"About your life, the people that you call family, friends, and allies, your current worries, what do you think about it, as a whole?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Malleus looked directly at the smaller boy's eyes that sparkled in the midst of the moon light, almost as if his eyes were both decorated by two beautiful big rubies that shined more as you looked longer. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The longer you look, the more you see sorrow than joy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> 'Truly he has the most beautiful eyes, </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Kalim Al-Asim, </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"...us?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> but; just what do you hide within those eyes? </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>What have you seen?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Those rubies, have been scarred for so long, what happend to it's shine? </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mal..."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> What happend Kalim, </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>tell me, </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"..alle..?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> I will take it to the grave with me</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>so please..' </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Malleus!" Kalim exlaimed while holding both the other's hand, cold it felt yet somehow there's this warmth that accompanied it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey? Are you okay? Are you feeling air sick? We can go down If you feel uncomfortable.." </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Worry after worry, Malleus just dozed off into Kalim's eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ahaha..you really are interesting, Asim." He muttered under his breath</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Eh?" </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kalim tilted his head, <i> I'm what? Ah his probably annoyed me worrying, why am I like this? Ugh I make people uncomfortable the moment their around me, damn it Kalim, just why are you like this...</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fufufu It's nothing, anyways; your answer?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Huh...well my all my life, I have always thought of the people around are always nice and caring, my family has always been very-loving, and my friends are supportive, the teachers at NRC does their absolute best for us students alike!"<br/>
Kalim replied with joy in his tone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Shall we head back to Scarabia?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Malleus suggested all of a sudden, Kalim taken aback by his sudden suggestion, he tilted his head.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"If you want to ofcourse!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And as the moment those words have left his lips, in a blink of an eye, not a moment wasted, the prince of the Valley of Thorns and young heir of the Asims, were both in the bedroom of Kalim.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to study and sleep gn</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll release chapter 1 when I reach 1k+ words because I'm currently just typing out what's on my mind, and when I feel like it :)</p><p>Also if you feel like you know me, you probably saw my twitter so SHUSH. </p><p>Istg if my friends find this it's over yall 😁🏳</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>